Annabelle Lee- Ch 1 A calling to Hogworts
by Anya Willoward
Summary: Annabelle Lee isn’t a normal witch. She’s a 350 year old immortal. She doesn’t like being what she is but she deals with it. But a problem starts when she’s called back to the place she know she doesn’t belong, Hogworts.


Annabelle Lee  
  
Chapter One- A Calling to Hogworts- Annabelle Lee isn't a normal witch. She's a 350 year old immortal. She doesn't like being what she is but she deals with it. But a problem starts when she's called back to the place she know she doesn't belong, Hogworts.  
  
Author's note- I got to warn you this story is very long but I've worked hard on it and I think it's a good read. Read it here, print it out, whatever! Just enjoy it and give me happy reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or places that have ever appeared in the Harry Potter Series. They belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. Annabelle Lee and other characters that are new are my own creation.  
  
My name is Annabelle Lee Durgan. My parents' names were Doyle Durgan and Sarah Durgan. When I was younger people would always tell me that I looked so much like me mother, but had me father's fiery personality. I never did quite agree on them with that one, I considered me mother to be the most beautiful creature on Earth. She had a certain grace and beauty in how she did everyday actions that I never possessed. It wasn't until I was 15 that I saw any sign of resemblance.  
  
Just in case you are interested in trivial facts, I am 5ft1 and I have long reddish-blond hair. My eyes are deep blue and are quite large. I was born in Ireland 350 years ago. I know what you are thinking, you stupid inane fool you look to be a 17-year-old how can you be 350? That is impossible!   
  
Well it is true because after I turned 17 I was struck with a terrible illness. My teachers at Hogwarts where stunned. They could not understand what it was... and I was slowly dying by each and everyday. A mysterious man came to me one day. From what I remembered he was dressed in a black robe dotted with silver stars and a black hood. I can't remember his face even though I do remember seeing it. His hands where in leather black gloves. He told me that he had a cure for my illness but it had certain… side effects.   
  
I took it.  
  
When I did it tasted like strawberries, I love strawberries but as it traveled further down it started to burn until it reached my chest. It felt like liquid fire. I screamed out loud! The nurse did everything she could to comfort me. Then the burning stopped and I got up. I was no longer weak I was now strong, stronger than I'd ever been before.  
  
I stood up beside my bed and started to walk over to the man. He handed me a piece of paper and then left before I could ask him anything. As of today I still have that paper somewhere in my home.  
  
/Annabelle/  
/The potion you were given was the only cure for the illness. If you had not taken it you would have died slow and painfully. The side effects are that it not only cured you but it turned you into an immortal that will save lives and stop evil. You must use your power to help many in the future./  
  
No one signed it but I was shocked to read it. Immortality was something usually wanted by people but not me! What where me powers? Would I still age? How would my parents react?  
  
This scared me so greatly that once I finished Hogworts I moved to Galway, the city I was born in. It was here that I discovered I could heal with only a touch but I also could kill. I could read Aura's and detect evil wizards. I had supernatural strength, speed and agility. Voldemort did seem to find me quite intriguing for these reasons. I did manage to fight him off by simply healing every scratch on me and using, my now almost never used wand. He got plenty of lucky shots at me. Most of these shots left scars on me arms. And for some strange reason they never healed.   
  
Voldemort was scary, I'll give you that, and he was even scarier to the mortals that tried to stand against him. I suppose I had an unfair advantage to his other victims. We fought twice, both times ending in a stalemate. And both times I could barely get out of me bed I was so weak.  
  
I also could astral project. But I don't do this too often. It takes a lot out of me.  
  
I didn't like these powers; they made me a freak. So I stopped using me powers, expect for the healing, I couldn't control that. I would look kind of suspicious if I started healing in front of people so I pretty much cut my self off from the rest of the world, especially the magic world. Wouldn't you?   
  
I have rarely used wizardry in the past century, only when I am needed to use it. I had become accustomed to the Muggle ways. Which is a shock to me how I could ever do that now.  
  
  
  
"Wake up," someone cried at me tapping on my head.  
  
I sleepily opened up my eyes. In front of me was a tall man. Everything about him, his body language, his aura, his clothes screamed wizard. He had a very wicked looking face but he wasn't evil. Didn't have the right smell.  
  
"It's time for you to go back," he told me sharply.  
  
"Go back where?" I asked. My voice has a natural Irish accent and can be quite soothing at times, or so I've been told.  
  
"To Hogworts," he said.  
  
I was shocked. That was the last place I wanted to go. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
"Blimey! Why?" I groaned pulling the blanket over my head in hope that he would leave me.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"There are people there that need you," he said, "young witches and wizards."  
  
I pulled the blankets down again. And started to sit up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Professor Snape," he said, "I teach there."  
  
"Well Snape," I said, "I'm not goin' back and frankly there's not much you can do about it."  
  
"Oh you have to," he said, "Dumbledore has specifically asked for you. Though I have no idea why, you don't seem to be… worthy for lack of better word."  
  
Oh insults! Great way to convince me to come.  
  
"So let me guess. I'll just go undercova' as some 7th year?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said, "you'll be teaching, not teaching exactly but an aid to the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"No you got it right the first time," I snorted, "I'm not worthy."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
I got up out of my warm bed. I live above a shoe store in an attic like place. It's pretty shabby but it feels like home to me. I was already dressed in brown leather pants and a plain off-white shirt that was originally white. Around my neck was a tiger's eye necklace. It was for protection, my farther gave it to me.  
  
I haven't gone shopping in a while.  
  
"Think about it for a second," I said putting on my stripped socks, one hole on the left heel. "Your 'aving a immortal creature teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oy! Parents will love that one."  
  
"The parents won't know," he said.  
  
"Hasn't Hogworts gotten devious in the past few hundred years," I teased.  
  
He just started at me.  
  
I sighed, "how long will I have to stay?"  
  
"Only a school year," he said, "then if you want to you can leave. It's paying job."  
  
I pondered that for a moment. Maybe then I would actually make some money then and be able to buy a few pairs of new socks. Then again I would have to interact with people, something I'm not to good at anymore.  
  
"Do any of the teachers know I'm goin?" I asked pulling over a long tan over coat.  
  
"Yes," he said, "they know all about you and you're… state of being."  
  
"Well I would like to know how they found out," I said, "Blimey!"  
  
"What about the ghosts?" I asked, "is Nick still there?"  
  
I was a Gryffindor when I was at Hogworts. Nick (also know as Nearly headless Nick or Sir Nicholas) and I were pretty good friends back then it would be nice to see him again.  
  
"Yes," Snape said, "so are you going or what?"  
  
"Aye," I said, "so is Diagon Alley still around."  
  
  
  
After taking the night bus to Diagon Alley I realized how little it had changed in the past 300 years. The stores had moved around a little but they were the same buildings.  
  
I looked around. I still had my old wand and robes but if I was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and needed to catch up on me reading. Even though it was my best subject.  
  
I walked into the bookshop and looked around the shop. The man behind the counter was middle aged, not Mr. Albright, the one I remembered.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure me self," I said, "I'll take a look around."  
  
I walked behind a bookshelf and peered at the many books. It smelled dusty, old, new, fresh...  
  
I loved the smell of books.  
  
I heard the door open and three children (I was guessing 4th years) walked into the room. One was a brunette girl who's front teeth where slightly larger than normal. Another was a boy with flaming red hair and freckles. Reminds me of my brother.  
  
No wait, I don't want to think of my brother.  
  
The last was a lanky boy with messy hair and glasses. He turned around; he had a lighting scar on his forehead.  
  
So this was the legendary Harry Potter.  
  
I remember more than a dozen years back I was vacationing in London and had come across people wearing wizard clothes talking excitedly. Out of curiosity I went over and asked them. I learned that Voldemort (though they said you-know-who) had disappeared and killed Lilly and James Potter in the process some how. He had also tried to kill Harry Potter but couldn't.  
  
He locked eyes with me. I stared back boldly. He turned around to talk to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah," the man said to the three, "you got a new teacher… don't know her name though. She has some sort of assistant I head."  
  
Gee was I really that popular? I just had agreed on it and already every child in London knew.  
  
I found a thick book titled "The Basic Defense against the Dark arts of the 20th century."  
  
Ah there we go. Now if only I could find the 19th and 18th century then I'd be all set.  
  
I walked up to the counter just as the three kids were finished paying.  
  
"Hullo," I said, "how much is this."  
  
"Hmm interesting choice," he said, "I didn't think this was in the list."  
  
"It isn't," I said, "I graduated a while ago you see… I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's helper."  
  
The three kids stared at me.  
  
"Really?" He said, "well who's teaching."  
  
"I don't know," I said with a slight laugh, "they sprung this un on me yesterday."  
  
I paid the shocked sales man than left.  



End file.
